And the Truth Shall set you free
by Lexappeal
Summary: Clark decides that it is time to be honest with Lex...about everything.
1. Chapter 1

Lex sat at his desk engrossed in Lexcorp's paperwork when he was startled out of work mode by the sound of his private line ringing. 'Who could be calling me this early in the afternoon' Lex was wondering. There were very few people that knew the number to his private line, his secretary Marissa, his father and Clark. None of which should be calling at this time. He specifically remembered his father flying to Hong Kong and Marissa is at home with laryngitis. Leaving only Clark, a quick check of his watch confirmed that Clark should be in class, but a quick glance at the call display told him otherwise. "Hello Clark, shouldn't you be in class."

Clark smiled he loved that Lex cared enough about him to care whether he was cutting class or not. "I was in class, Lex I just got a bathroom pass to call you." Clark wanted to have a conversation with Lex out of the prying ears of his two best friends Chloe and Pete.

"What was so important that you needed to leave class to tell me?" Lex couldn't help but chuckle, he knew for a fact that it wasn't anything dire, it was just Clark being Clark.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight? It is Friday and I got my allowance yesterday and I was hoping that you would help me spend it. Both my money and my Friday." He also was hoping that tonight he would find the courage to show Lex just exactly how he would like to spend his Friday nights. He was absolutely head over heels in love with Lex and he decided last night that he didn't want to hide it anymore. He just hoped that if there was a God that Lex felt the same about him.

"Sure Clark I would love to go to the movies with you tonight, but it still doesn't explain why you couldn't wait until break or after school to ask me." Lex knew that what Clark needed to say didn't justify missing class, but when Clark Kent got an idea in his head he acted on it, no matter if it meant missing class or not. That was one of the things that Lex loved about Clark, he was passionate about everything and he didn't care who knew it. Lex just wished that he was one of the things that Clark was passionate about.

"I wanted to ask you in private Lex not with Chloe and Pete eavesdropping."

"Oh." So it was that kind of night, he wanted to spend time with Lex but he didn't want his friends to know about it. Did Clark Kent finally feel ashamed about spending time with him? "I understand." It hurt he had to admit that it really did hurt. That was the problem wasn't it; he let Clark close enough to hurt him. That wasn't very Luthor-like, Luthors don't hurt, they don't feel and they certainly don't let anyone close. But see that was were Lex was different from his father, he did feel and what he felt was the most powerful feeling he had ever experienced. He loved Clark more than he ever thought possible, not possible for him because he thought that he couldn't even feel friendship, but more than he thought anyone else has ever felt. He didn't know when he started falling for Clark but he knew when he hit the ground.

He walked the stairs to the loft only to find Clark sitting on the floor reading a little girl a book, The Velveteen Rabbit to be exact. He didn't know who the little girl was only that Clark looked so magnificent holding her in his lap reading to her like she was his own flesh and blood. Lex realized then and there that Clark wasn't a kid, he was far from it, and hell he was mature enough that he could be a father. At that exact moment Clark became truly an adult and Lex hit the ground, he was a goner. He later found out that the little girl was his cousin Katelynne visiting from Metropolis for the weekend, but that didn't matter from that day forward he felt that Clark was ready for an adult relationship. And if Clark ever decided that he had feelings for Lex, he would certainly not have any reservations.

"Good, cause we both know that if they heard me asking you they would want to tag along where they weren't invited." Clark laughed.

Oh so it wasn't one of those nights, Clark just wanted to spend some quality alone time with him. Lex got an odd warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling just one he had never experienced before, which led him to label it odd. "Sure Clark do you want me to pick you up or how do you want to go about getting there?" Lex knew that Clark couldn't resist a ride in his fancy cars, even though its not the kind of ride that Lex…

"Actually Lex I'll pick you up if that's ok?"

"Sure Clark, I just figured that you would want to go in my Lamborghini."

Clark sighed, he loved that car but that would put a serious hitch in his plans. "No that's okay I would like to pick you up. Okay?"

"Sure what time?" Lex was curious as to why Clark insisted on picking him up and refused the Lamborghini, but Clark Kent always has his reasons. He had to admit that the mystery that surrounded Clark Kent was a part of what attracted him.

"Is around seven ok?" That would give Clark plenty of time to execute his plan before the movie started.

"Sure Clark seven sounds great, see you then and Clark get back to class." Lex couldn't help but smile at the thought that Clark would miss class to invite him to a movie so that they could be alone.

"I will Lex, talk to you at seven." Clark disconnected his call just as Pete walked into the bathroom looking for him


	2. Chapter 2

" Clark man, you alright? You've been in here for almost a half an hour Mrs. Taylor sent me to see if you were alright."

"Yeah Pete I'm fine lets get back to class." Clark headed out the door and towards his classroom.

"Who were you talking to?" Pete questioned. Clark gave him a puzzled look and Pete continued, "When I came into the bathroom you had just hung up the phone, who were you talking to?"

"No one Pete it's not important, what's important is that we get back to class before someone sends a search party out for you too." Clark knew that he was evading the question but he really didn't want to explain to Pete why he had to call Lex while they weren't around. Pete was jealous enough of Lex; he didn't need to cause any new problems.

"Obviously it is important if it requires you to leave class to make a phone call, was it your parents, is something wrong?" Pete glanced around the empty hallway before whispering. "Did you get a new "you know" Power?"

Clark sighed he might as well tell Pete something because he was hell bent on getting an answer out of him, "I was on my way back to class when my phone rang, and I answered it." Clark hoped that what he had said would be enough to quench his curiosity.

Pete nodded in understanding before questioning further, "Who called Clark?" Pete said with annoyance.

"Lex, he was trying to call his secretary and hit the wrong number on his speed dial." A wave of guilt washed over Clark and then a wave of fear as he remembered that Marissa was out with laryngitis, he hoped that he hadn't mentioned that little tidbit of information to Pete and got caught in another lie.

"Ah and why doesn't that surprise me?" Pete stated as they walked into the classroom, heading towards his empty seat and Chloe.

Clark followed him and sat down in his seat in front of Chloe, turning to Pete he questioned, "What was that supposed to mean?"

Chloe leaned forward "What going on Clark did you get lost?"

"No Chlo the Lexphone rang." Pete whispered.

"Ahhh I getcha." Chloe winked at Pete.

"What are you guys going on about? Lex hit the wrong number on his speed dial." Clark was getting annoyed with all the badgering, "And what's with this whole Lexphone thing?"

Chloe and Pete exchanged amused glances and looked back to Clark, "Nothing Clark we just called it the Lexphone because he gave it to you, don't worry about it." Chloe said quietly.

Clark turned his attention towards the teacher and away from the questioning eyes of Chloe and the questioning of Pete. "Mr. Kent are you alright?" The teacher asked as Clark took his seat.

"Yeah Mrs. Taylor I'll be fine, I'm sure it's just a stomach ache." Clark smiled his innocent smile, the one that makes Lex smile that smile that makes Clark's insides dance in a wonderful butterfly sort of way. Clark couldn't believe that tonight was the night that he was finally going to tell Lex everything.

Clark was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of the bell signalling the end of class. He got up and gathered his books, trying to subtly retreat to his locker and away from the prying questions from his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately his friends had other plans, following him to his locker Pete asked, "Clark man, what are ya up to tonight?"**

**Clark swallowed hard, "Umm…Not much Pete, you know the usual, homework, chores, supper, possibly even a little stargazing. Why?" **

"We were gonna go catch a movie and well you know you're invited." Chloe said, "We were planning on mentioning it to you and then not asking you to go but we thought heck that would be rude." Chloe smiled her mock innocent smile and questioned, "You wanna blow off your exciting plans and come with?"

"Sorry Chlo I can't, the cows won't milk themselves." He knew the excuse was lame but he couldn't help repeating the same thing his father had told him the last time he wanted to blow off his chores. Hoping that they would just tease him about it instead of questioning why he was so eager to do his chores.

"Yes Mr. Kent Sir!" Chloe exclaimed sarcastically.

"Jeeze Clark you're starting to sound like your Dad." Pete remarked.

Clark was about to comment back when Lana Lang joined them. "Hey guys what's going on?"

"Hey Lana not much we were just inviting Mr. Kent here to a movie but ya know the cows won't feed themselves so he has respectably declined," Chloe shot Clark another innocent look before turning back to Lana and asking, "You wanna come with, it'll be lots of fun?"

Lana thought about it for a minute before answering, "Well I have to work at the Talon till eight but if you guys don't mind going after that I would love to go." She gave them all a hopeful smile.

"Sure Lana we'll catch the nine o'clock show," Pete stated as Clark's stomach made a loud gurgling noise.

"Well we better go before Clark here wastes away to nothing." Chloe said sarcastically, patting Clark's stomach.

Clark blushed bright red he hated when his stomach growled and reminded himself to eat before picking Lex up tonight so his stomach didn't decide to embarrass him. "Yeah I'm starving I'm gonna go get a seat in the cafeteria, talk to you later Lana, you guys coming with me?" He motioned to Chloe and Pete.

Nodding they said their goodbyes to Lana and headed down the hall to the already packed cafeteria, luckily no one had taken their usual seat and they sat down to eat their lunch.

After lunch Science and Math passed quickly for Clark whose head was filled with thoughts of Lex instead of Isotopes and Algebra. Before he knew it the bell had rung and he was on the bus heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

Once home panic ensued, he didn't know what to say, what to wear, whether to be a little early a little late or right on time. He didn't want to seem too eager but he didn't want to seem uninterested. He was so panicked that even his farm chores didn't take his mind off of later on that night. His parents were beginning to worry about his silence and he had to retreat to the loft to escape further questioning.

He was seated at his desk in the loft doing his homework when heard the sound of an approaching vehicle. It didn't sound like one of Lex's sports cars, so Clark X-rayed through the barn. Seeing that it was Chloe's Volkswagen Beetle he got up from his seat and made his way out to greet them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Clark asked, hoping that maybe they could help him take his mind off Lex.

"Nothing much just checking to see if you've changed your mind about the movie tonight." Chloe added, "You know now that Miss Lang is going to be there."

Clark mentally rolled his eyes, "Sorry Chlo but I already told you that I have tons of homework tonight."

"What homework, we didn't get assigned anything much for the weekend." Pete questioned, "Did we?"

"No Pete there was nothing more than usual assigned for the weekend, I just didn't finish that English assignment yet and so I have to finish it."

"Wow we couldn't even bribe you with Lana, I never thought that I would see the day that Clark Kent would pass up the chance to sit in a dark movie theater next to Lana Lang." Chloe remarked.

"Well sorry Chloe but I have more important things to do, and I really could care less if Lana is there or not. If I went to the movies with you tonight I would be going to spend time with my friends not Lana Lang and the fact that you thought that I am that bad of a friend that I would only go if you bribed me insults me." Clark knew that he was overreacting but he couldn't help it, he was sick and tired of people talking about his love for Lana. "I haven't wanted to be with Lana in a long time."

"Wow and you have shocked me twice in one day, not an easy feat my friend." Chloe said still reeling from the news, "Why didn't you tell us that you stopped having feelings for Lana and just how long is a long time?"

Clark thought back to when he had stopped loving her, or at least thinking that he loved her, because what he felt for Lana was nothing compared to what he feels for another person with the initials LL. He stopped loving Lana the day that he saved Lex, the day he breathed live back into the beautiful man on the side of the riverbank. He had loved Lex from the time that he met him. Why had he been so blind for so long? "I haven't been in love with Lana since the first week of school last year."

"But. But the first day of school you were literally falling all over yourself when she was around, what happened?" Chloe questioned once again while Pete stood in the background mouth open with shock.

Clark glanced at his watch and seen that he had fifteen minutes to get ready at get to Lex's if he wanted to be on time, he somehow had to quickly wrap up this conversation, "I grew up Chlo that's all I know to say. Lana was my childhood crush that's it, I'm not a child anymore and so logic says that I wouldn't want my childhood crush anymore either. Oh shoot it's quarter to seven I have to go you guys I still have to finish my deliveries. Talk to you later ok?"

"Okay Kent but don't think that you are off the hook, you still have some s'plaining to do." Chloe joked.

Clark nodded and headed into the house with a wave. He ran up the stairs all the while trying to figure out in his head what he was going to wear.


	5. Chapter 5

After trying at least six different outfits, two of which included dress pants, Clark decided to wear his newest pair of jeans and a bright blue t-shirt. He decided to leave out the usual flannel shirt, wanting to look nice but not nice enough to raise suspicions from his parents or Lex. Glancing at his watch once again he muttered to himself, "Well I guess that I decided that I would be late instead of early, I can't believe that it took me twenty minutes to get dressed."

Taking off down the stairs he almost made it to the door before he heard a throat clearing behind him, turning he saw both of his parents sitting in the living room waiting expectantly for an explanation. Swallowing hard he put on his best innocent smile and said, "I had plans to go see a movie tonight with Lex, I thought that I had mentioned it to you earlier." He gave his mother a hopeful look, if there was anyway that he was going to be allowed to go, it would be because of her.

"What time are you going to be home?" His mother questioned.

"Umm…I'm not exactly sure, we were going to go to metropolis, they have a better selection for movies then here in Smallville." Not to mention that he had turned down Chloe and Pete's invitation to a movie tonight and it would not be wise to show up at the theater with Lex instead of being home doing his homework. Also going to a movie in Smallville would ruin his plans entirely.

"Clark son you know what I think about you driving with Luthor." Jonathon said, "Not to mention driving in the city late at night."

"His name is Lex Dad and if you don't want me driving with him then let me use the truck." Clark stated.

"You can't use the truck honey your Dad needs to go help Judge Ross, her plumbing broke and everything is closed now." Martha said.

"Mom, Dad can I go PLEASE? I am already twenty minutes late as it is." Clark pleaded.

Martha looked a Jonathon and said quietly, "Come on John, let Clark go it's Friday night and Lex isn't a bad kid."

Jonathon nodded, "Fine Clark but call when you get there and before you start home so we aren't worrying about you being on the road."

Clark gave his parents one last ecstatic smile before hurrying out the door before they could change their minds. He super sped to Lex's mansion; even with his speed he barely made it there before 7:30pm. His plan was already starting off on the wrong foot and it was causing Clark to have second thoughts of executing it.

Walking up to the kitchen door of the mansion he noticed that Lex was standing there waiting for him. Seeing Lex and how wonderful he looked made the second thoughts flee his head completely, being replaced once again with an excitement. Tonight was the night!


	6. Chapter 6

"Nice of you to join me Clark, I was beginning to think that you changed your mind." Lex joked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Never," Clark stated a little to passionately he thought, "I just got tied up at home that's all."

Lex studied Clark, he seemed nervous; his eyes darted around not making eye contact with Lex. "Are you sure that you're alright? We can always go to the movies another night."

"No!" Clark almost shouted, "I want to go tonight, I'm fine it just took me awhile to get here that's all. Unless you don't want to go anymore."

"No Clark I wasn't insinuating that, I was just making sure that you really wanted to be here and not somewhere else."

"There is no where that I would rather be." Clark knew that he was being more than obvious but he had hid his feelings for far too long to care anymore. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to hear Lex's sharp intake of breath or to see the slight tears in Lex's eyes.

Trying to get a handle on his feelings Lex cleared his throat finally noticing the lack of truck parked in his driveway. "So Clark decide to take the Lamborghini in the end?"

Clark shook his head, "No, I said that I wanted to pick you up and I still do." Clark couldn't help but smile, he was finally going to do it; he was finally going to tell Lex the truth.

A puzzled look crossed Lex's face, "Ok Clark you win; you've intrigued me. How do you plan on getting us to Metropolis without the truck?"

"I don't plan on going to Metropolis." Clark stated.

"Where do you plan on going? Not to the theatre here in Smallville?" Lex really hoped not, he hating the prying eyes of the small town locals whenever Clark and him go places.

"Nope." Clark decided that he would tease Lex a little before getting to the point, not to stall but because he loved getting Lex flustered.

"Okay so we aren't going to Metropolis or staying here in Smallville but we are going somewhere aren't we?" Lex paused waiting for Clark's nod, "Without the truck or Lamborghini?"

"Yup" Clark couldn't help but smile while Lex tried to fit the pieces of answers that Clark was giving him into place in that genius brain of his.

"So Clark gonna tell me where we are going or are you going to continue to make me guess?"

"Well the guessing is fun for me." Clark gave him his mega-watt smile.

"Okay so let me see, we aren't staying here at the mansion (head shake from Clark) and we aren't using a vehicle (another head shake) and we _aren't _going to your house right?"

Clark chuckled at that, "No Lex don't worry we aren't going back to the farm."

"So where are we going China?" Lex wasn't getting angry per say just frustrated he wasn't used to having people poke fun at him.

"Well I was thinking Paris but if you would rather go to China I can work with that."


	7. Chapter 7

Clark couldn't have hope for a better way to initiate part of what he came here to accomplish tonight, or a better look of annoyance on Lex's face.

"Very funny Clark, no seriously where are we going, we look like fools standing out in the driveway."

"I'm serious Lex, Paris or China?"

Clark watched as realization donned on Lex and he said, "Oh you want to take the Luthorcorp jet, sorry Clark but my father has it in Germany this week but we can use it some other time."

Shaking his head Clark walked toward Lex, "No Lex I don't want to use the Luthorcorp jet."

A wave of confusion swept over Lex's face, "Then what are you talking about Clark?"

"Come here." Clark beckoned smiling when Lex stepped forward without thinking.

Lex walked until he was standing directly in front of Clark. "Ok Clark what's going on?"

"Do you trust me?" Clark said looking deep into Lex's eyes.

"Yes. Completely." Lex stated simply.

Clark was ecstatic after all of the evading, disappearing and lying Lex still trusted him, "Then come here and put your arms around my neck."

Lex gave him a puzzled look before encircling Clark's neck with his arms, taking in a sharp breath when Clark wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Close your eyes."

Lex closed his eyes for what seemed like forever to his curious mind but was only a few moments before he heard Clark tell him that he could open them again. Opening his eyes he found Clark staring intently into his eyes. "What's going on Clark?"

"Look around."

Lex did look around and what he saw elicited a gasp from him. They were flying!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait, I was experiencing computer problems and then a nasty case of Writer's Block. I also apologize for the sorry excuse of a chapter that I am posting, I have been working hard to unblock the block but it seems that this is all I can come up with as of yet. One thing good has come out of my block though a new thought for a story so I hope to have more added to this story as well as getting my new thought into sentences and paragraphs other than the jumble of my mind. Sorry again for the wait, I hope you enjoy.

And The Truth Shall Set You Free Chapter 8

Panic laced through Lex's entire body, his childhood fear of heights came rushing back. He was flying, in the air without being entirely encased in metal. Gasping for air Lex tightened his grip around Clark's neck, but stayed silent refusing to show his fear.

Glancing down at Lex, Clark noticed the pale pallor of Lex's face glistening with sweat. Instantly realizing something was wrong was wrong he looked for a decent place to land.

Quickly finding a deserted hill Clark landed. The moment his feet had touched the ground Lex pushed away from him and sat down steadying himself.

"Lex are you o-"

"-Not now Clark," Lex just needed a moment to get his bearings. "Where are we?"

"Hold on Lex I'll check. I'll be right back." Clark sped off down the hill faster than the human eye could see and went in search of a sign to tell them their location. Finding a road sign he sped back to where Lex was pacing on the hill.

Looking up from his feet when he noticed Clark's presence Lex asked, "So Clark where are we?"

Clark looked at Lex with a guilty expression on his face, "We're in Illinois."


	9. Chapter 9

"Illinois?" Lex stared at him wide-eyed, "We are in Illinois?"

Clark nodded, "You flew us to Illinois. Why?"

Clark stared directly at Lex and said, "I didn't want to keep secrets from you anymore."

Lex's frown lessened but he bit back, "Why? Why have you decided to be honest with me now?" Have you finally realized that I wouldn't hurt you? That I wouldn't take you down to some lab and experiment on you? Or did you finally realize that it was never about knowing your secrets, it was wanting to know about you. It was always only ever about you." Lex's last sentence came out more resigned then angry. He had lost most of his anger talking about his feelings for Clark.

Tears brimmed in Clark's eyes at Lex's admittance, "It was never me not trusting you Lex. My parents made me promise never to tell anyone, not just you. I always wanted to tell you, out of all the people that I wanted to tell, I wanted to tell you the most."

"If your parents didn't want you to tell and you haven't for what 14 years, then why are you telling me now?" He wasn't going to let Clark off easy, not this time."

"I told you Lex I didn't want to lie to you anymore."

"Why now Clark? You didn't seem to have a problem lying to me before."

"Yes I did Lex, I hated lying to you. Absolutely hated it."

"You obviously didn't hate it that much if it took you this long to tell me. Hell you still really haven't told me anything."

"It killed me to lie to you. It physically hurt me every time you would get that look of hurt in your eyes and the way you closed off every time I lied."

"So let me get this straight Clark, you promised your parents you wouldn't tell anyone anything, so you lied. You hated lying but you did anyway because of your parents. But now you've decided to tell me anyway, do your parents know that you are telling me?"

"No."

"Then why after so many years have you decided to disobey your parents?"

"Because I thought that if I lied much longer I would lose you and I can't, I can't lose you!" Clark yelled.

"Why, why can't you lose me? Why now have you decided that I was important enough to be told the truth?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Clark yelled again, tears streaming down his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the ridiculous wait this time guys, my life's been crazy lately but I'm going to try to get this story finished up now… Hope you like**!!

Clark rushed forward and kissed Lex with more passion than he even knew he possessed.

All the anger fled from Lex. He was finally getting what he wanted the most, Clark Kent loved him! Wait Clark Kent loved him? When did that happen? How did he go from loving girl next door Lana Lang to bad news billionaire MALE Lex Luthor? Lex pushed Clark away ready to ask him the questions that were running through his mind when Clark started apologizing.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me, I… I can't have you hate me."

Lex stepped toward Clark resting reassuring hands on his shoulders, "Clark calm down I don't hate you, exactly the opposite actually, I just need you to answer a few questions for me first."

Clark nodded, "Okay as long as you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you," Lex admitted, "But I still need answers. Let's start with the most shocking."

Clark swallowed hard, this was it, Lex didn't hate him for kissing him but he would after he found out what Clark was. "Okay where should I start?"

"At the beginning preferably."

"Okay when I first got here and the Kents took me in-."

"Not that far in the beginning, just start for the spot where you stopped loving Lana and started liking men." Lex didn't need to know about how Clark loved her since he was five and had the wedding planned by ten. Frankly the thought gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. The feeling that he would like to pass off as nausea but in reality was jealousy.

"Wait you want me to tell you about me loving you not about me being an alien, that's the most **shocking**?"

"Alien? What, you're an alien? Holy Shit, not just powers but extraterrestrial, wow! You're definitely going to have to explain that later."

"Later? You would seriously want to hear about my feelings instead of my being from another planet? What kind of scientist are you?"

"The kind of scientist that's in love and needs to make sure that the man he loves, loves him back."


End file.
